Body Double
"Body Double" is the seventh episode of the first season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the seventh episode of the series. It first aired on March 2, 2008. Summary Inspector Thomas Brackenreid is attending a performance of Macbeth when a desiccated body falls onto the stage from high in the rigging. William Murdoch and Julia Ogden arrive at the theater to investigate. Using dental records, the body is identified as that of Virgil Smart, the former owner of the theater who had died a year ago. Problem is, Smart is supposed to be buried and when they re-open his grave, they find the body of an unknown man. Murdoch suggests that Dr. Ogden attempt a facial reconstruction to identify the body. When Murdoch and Crabtree find a hidden room off Smart's office, a love nest, they believe they've found the site of his murder. The double's identity, professional and romantic rivalries in the theatre company, real estate intrigues and infidelity all contribute to several plausible motives. After finding the hidden room, Murdoch sets a thespian trap. Character Revelations * Murdoch was educated by Jesuits. * Brackenreid once performed, as an amateur, in a play by William Shakespeare. Continuity * William and Julia share their knowledge of Shakespeare. They will quote poetry to one another throughout the next three seasons as their relationship deepens. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1895 – Victoria (Alexandrina Victoria 1819 - 1901) is Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, and Empress of India. * The kinetoscope reel showed in the opening is called "Fred Ott's Sneeze" and was the first motion picture patented in the US. * The story bears similarity to the 1919 disappearance of Ambrose Small, owner of Toronto's Grand Opera House. During the investigation, it was revealed that Small had a secret room in the Opera House, in which he entertained several mistresses. * In the 19th century, poetry was used to express emotions or affections which were not permitted to be on display especially in public. * MacBeth by William Shakespeare. Trivia * William Shakespeare quoted by Dr. Ogden, Crabtree and Brackenreid. * "Me Ol' Mucker" Count: 0 Errors *When Mrs. Smart put her copy of "Macbeth" on the stack of books, we can see a copy "The War in the Air" by H.G. Wells. However, this series is set in and around 1895, whereas "The War in the Air" wasn't published until 1908. * William Murdoch reminds Stella Smart that her first husband, Virgil Smart, died on May 11, 1892; however, when we see Virgil's tombstone it is dated May 21, 1892. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Guest Cast Kate Trotter as Stella Smart Amy Rutherford as Ellen Granger Paul Miller as Arthur Wellesley David Christo as David Martin Martin Moreau as Constable Morrison Anthony Dunn as Dentist Murphey Robin Archer as Patient Uncredited Cast References * Kinetoscope * "Fred Ott's Sneeze" * Grand Theatre * Virgil Smart * Toronto Gazette * Victoria Hospital for Sick Children * Dr. Watkins * Wilhelm His * Eddie Green Gallery File:Body_double_01.jpg|"Fred Ott's Sneeze" File:Body_double_02.jpg|Macbeth at the Grand File:Body_double_03.jpg|Surprise Entrance File:Body_double_04.jpg|A Sensitive Lot File:Body_double_05.jpg|Alas, Poor Yorick! File:Body_double_06.jpg|Lead Us Not Into Temptation File:Body_double_07.jpg|Eddie Green File:Body_double_08.jpg|Machiavellian Plot File:107 Body Double Blackboard 2.PNG|Blackboard work File:Body_double_09.jpg|Stella Smart File:Body_double_10.jpg|Lady Macbeth File:Body_double_11.jpg|Truly Cursed File:Body_double_12.jpg|Life's But A Walking Shadow Category:Season One Category:Season Error